1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle suspension component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front suspension arm that is provided between a forward portion of a vehicle body and a steering member that is positioned lower than, and to one side of, the forward portion of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowmobiles are used to travel over snow-covered terrain. To provide forward drive, a track belt extends over the drive wheels and the rear wheels that are positioned below the vehicle body. An engine drives the track belt to drive the snowmobile.
The snowmobile also comprises steering handle bars that can be positioned in a central transverse location. The handle bars are connected to a pair of steering skis through a suitable linkage. The steering skis support a forward portion of the snowmobile. By turning the handle bars, the steering skis can be rotated to the left and right such that the snowmobile can be steered.
Each of the steering skis is connected to the vehicle body by a suspension device that includes a front suspension arm. In such snowmobiles, the front suspension arm can be bent upward to reduce the likelihood of the front suspension arm contacting the snow surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,030 discloses such a configuration. The front suspension arm in this type of snowmobile extends forward from under the vehicle body and the steering skis are attached to the ends of the suspension arm.
Because some snowmobiles have a front suspension arm that extends laterally of the vehicle body, the front suspension arm has a propensity to make contact with rocks, branches, stumps, and other debris. When the front suspension arm collides with such obstacles, the vehicle may experience shocks or the vehicle may incur damage to the front suspension arm.